


Blindsided

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [2]
Category: Nana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known it was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**"The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall, and with each passing day I feel a little more like something dear was lost."**  
  
In a way, Nana should have known it was going to happen.  
  
"We need to talk," Ren once said to her. They hadn't really needed to talk, though. She knew what he was going to say before he even pushed her into the chair across from him and gave her that look like there was nothing he wanted to say less than what was about to come out of his mouth. It had been in the way he talked, in the secret conversations that he and Yasu had when they thought she wasn't looking. Facing him, his shoulders slumped and eyes looking away, she had known he would leave her.  
  
And he left.  
  
"I'll see you soon," her mother told her, as the snow fell down around them a chilly December evening. Even as she shivered with the cold, though, watching her mother from the doorway until she at last disappeared from view, Nana didn't expect to ever see that woman again.    
  
And she didn't.  
  
Nana didn't even remember the earlier ones, like her father, but she felt like they had been the same. Her grandmother was sick, and then Hachi was acting strangely – but they had never really surprised her, any of them.  
  
"You'll go solo," the manager said, and Nana didn't have to look behind her to know that Yasu expected her to go. The chance was once in a lifetime, it was true. And in a way it was everything she had ever wanted for herself – to sing, onstage, on the radio, and have people know and love her music.  
  
She wondered, for the first time, if maybe the people who left her had been as blind-sided by their own words as she was when she opened her mouth and replied "yes."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for something to listen to with this, Amber Rubarth's Easy to Think is pretty much perfect. Interestingly enough, I heard it for the first time years after I wrote this fic (I wouldn't even hear of Amber Rubarth until six months after this was written), but both in tone and content it could have inspired this story.


End file.
